That Should Be Me
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: "Seharusnya, aku yang melakukan itu semua.. Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisi Jimin..". BTS FICT. KOOKGA slight MINYOON. Justin Bieber - That Should Be Me
**That Should Be Me**

 **Remake From My Old FF with The New Cast**

 **KookGa Fict with Jimin**

 **This is Yaoi**

 **If you donn't like The Pair or The Story, you can CLOSE THIS PAGE IMMIDIATELY**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Should Be Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook tampak merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Kedua manik kelamnya memandang lekat kearah sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang apik diatas nakasnya.

Perlahan, jemarinya meraih bingkai itu. Mengusapnya pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyun miris penuh luka. Jauh dari penggambaran sang pangeran tampan yang terkenal ceria dan selalu tersenyum.

"Hyung-ie... Kenapa... Jadi seperti ini?"

Lirih.

Jeon Jungkook berucap dengan amat sangat lirih pada figura tak bernyawa itu.

Layaknya orang gila.

Tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh ke lantai dengan buliran kristal yang telah mengalir bebas membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Aku.. Perlu tahu.. Haruskah.. Aku memperjuangkan cintaku ini.."

Terisak.

Pilu dan menyedihkan.

Menggambarkan betapa hancurnya ia saat ini.

Betapa letihnya ia dengan keadaannya kini.

"Atau.. Haruskah aku menyerah? Jeon.. Yoon.. Gi.."

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung! Jadilah kekasihku!"

Jeon Jungkook berucap lantang pada seorang pemuda cantik bersurai abu-abu seraya menyodorkan sebuket mawar dengan pita putih cantik yang menghimpunnya.

"Jung.. Jungkook-ah.."

"Kumohon! Aku amat menyukaimu! Jadilah kekasihku... Min Yoongi hyung.."

Pemuda ini menatap penuh harap pada pemuda cantik di hadapannya. Pemuda yang berhasil memikat hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertama seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Ya.. Aku.. Mau menjadi kekasihmu.. Jeon Kookie.."

Dan yang kemudian terjadi adalah, Jungkook yang mengecup kening Yoongi dan membawa tubuh mungik itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

"Sugar hyung! Kalau sudah lulus kuliah nanti, aku akan melamarmu dan mengikatmu.. Aku, akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya pria dalam hidupku!"

Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan pemuda yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya. Jemari lentik pemuda ini terlihat mengusap lembut surai kelam Jungkook.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Bermimpilah yang tinggi Jeon! Kau itu masih bocah!" cibirnya.

Jungkook bangkit dari acara bermanjanya. Menggenggam kedua jemari pemuda cantiknya dan mengecupnya bergantian.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak.. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan mempersuntingmu kelak.. Kita, akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dengan anak-anak yang lucu.."

Pemuda Min ini pun kembali terkekeh geli. Membiarkan Jungkook berceloteh mengenai masa depannya, sambil sesekali menggoda dan mengejek pemuda tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau berselingkuh!"

"Tidak! Kau yang lebih dulu!"

 **Brak!**

 **Prang!**

Suara jeritan dan teriakan mendominasi rumah mewah ini.

Jeon Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya. Menghindari jeritan dan makian kedua orang tuanya.

Skandal Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon yang saling berselingkuh terkuak. Dan pertengkaran hebat pun terjadi.

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka keluarganya yang ia anggap sempurna menyembunyikan sebuah bangkai busuk yang tak kasat mata.

Dan hal ini mengancurkannya.

"H..hallo.."

 _"Kookie?! Kau kenapa?! Kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu?!"_

Jungkook meremas ponselnya kuat. Suara di seberang yang sarat akan kecemasan membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

"Ayah dan Ibu... Me.. Mereka.."

 _"Gwenchana... Gwenchana..."_

Yoongi berujar lembut. Menenangkan hati kekasihnya yang kacau.

 _"Kau tahu harus kemana.. Pintuku terbuka untukmu.."_ ucapnya pelan. _"Datanglah.."_

Dan mulai malam itu, Jeon Jungkook menetapkan, bahwa Yoongi adalah cahaya dalam hidupnya. Tanpai Yoongi, ia hanyalah sebuah patung.

Indah, namun tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan dengan indah. Amat sangat indah dalam benak seorang Jeon Jungkook kala ia terus berada di samping kekasih cantiknya, Min Yoongi.

Sayang, manusia memang tak pernah sempurna. Termasuk sang pangeran Jeon yang cukup posesif dan pencemburu.

Sialnya, Yoongi adalah pemuda yang mandiri dan mencintai kebebasan.

Dan hidup dalam kekangan, bukanlah gayanya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bersikap kekanak-kanakan Jungkook?!" bentak pemuda itu kesal.

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya-"

"Bersikap menyebalkan dan terus mengekangku?! For God Sake tuan Jeon! Ini cukup membuatku muak!"

"Tapi Yoongi hyung aku-"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri! Kurasa kau perlu memperbaiki sikapmu!"

.

.

.

"Hey manis.. Perkenalkan.. Namaku Park Jimin..."

Mungkin inilah awal dari hancurnya Jungkook. Sejak pemuda yang "katanya" butuh waktu untuk sendiri -dan menyuruhnya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya- berkenalan dengan seorang mahasiswa pindahan.

Pemuda itu, bertubuh atletis dan tampan. Sopan, menawan, dan terlihat menggoda di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jungkook itu idiot atau tolol sih?"

"Pemudanya mulai selingkuh.. Ckk!"

"Hahahah, kasihan sekali dia.."

Jungkook mendengar semuanya. Bisikan-bisikan dari teman-temannya. Juga ejekan dan cemoohan untuknya.

Sayangnya, ia lebih memilih, untuk menutup semuanya.

Telinganya, matanya, dan juga hatinya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau mau nonton film apa?"

Jungkook tersentak. Sadar dari lamunannya kala Taehyung sahabatnya, menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Eh? Terserah kau saja Tae.. Aku ke toilet dulu.." ucapnya singkat.

Jungkook berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Taehyung untuknya. Ia terus mengejar dua sosok yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Hendak memastikan jika apa yang ia lihat hanyalah khayalan dari rasa takutnya belaka.

"Ya! Kau bisa semakin tembam jika memakan semua pop corn itu Suga hyung..."

"Biarpun tembam, aku yakin kau akan tetap mengejarku.. Park Jimin~"

Jauh dari tempatnya kini, namun masih bisa direkam dengan baik oleh netra dan telinganya.

"Yak! Berhenti mencomot pop cornku Park!"

"Tidak mau! Aku senang melihat wajah kesalmu.. Manis.."

Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri mereka, namun pemuda ini hanya bersikap pasif.

Ia tak mau berbuat salah lagi.

Ia tak mau berjauhan dengan Yoonginya lagi.

Meskipun ia harus menahan pilu dihatinya kala mengetahui objek yang mengalihkan dunia kekasihnya secara perlahan..

"Park Jimin.."

.

.

.

Jungkook mulai lelah. Ia merasa ada sebuah lubang besar diantara hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Ia pun mulai letih menutup diri.

Minggu itu, ia berniat memberi kejutan pada kekasih cantiknya. Berharap ia dapat menyelamatkan kewarasannya yang diambang batas karena memendam sakitnya sendirian.

Jungkook pergi menemui kekasihnya. Tanpa memberi kabar. Dengan sebuket mawar dan cokelat manis favorit pemudanya.

Sayangnya, rencana yang ia susun begitu matang, hancur seketika.

" _Hello baby_ Yoon.. _Ready to spend your time with your sexy boyfie huh_?"

Disana, di depan kedua onyxnya, Jungkook mendapati Park Jimin tengah berdiri diambang pintu rumah pemudanya. Tersenyum menawan seraya menyodorkan tangan layaknya sang pangeran yang hendak mengajak puterinya berdansa.

" _Pretty sure_.. Jimin-ie.."

Pemuda tampan ini tersenyum miris. Melirik sekilas buket dan cokelat yang telah ia siapkan. Dan mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sangat berani:

 _"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjagamu dari jauh.. Yoongi hyung.."_

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Jimin-ah! Geli! Hahaha!"

Tawa yang terdengar merdu itu bagai anak panah yang menancap di hati Jungkook.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menghajar Jimin hingga babak belur, namun entah mengapa, ia tak mampu melakukannya.

Melihat pemuda sipit bersurai oranye itu menggandeng jemari Yoongi, memeluknya, memberikannya hadiah, dan membuatnya tertawa sungguh menghancurkan Jungkook seutuhnya.

Puncaknya, adalah Yoongi yang mengajak Jimin ke sebuah pantai sepi yang jelas-jelas merupakan tempat kenangan mereka.

"Tempat ini indah.." ujar Jimin.

"Ya.. Dan kuharap, tempat ini akan menjadi saksi cinta kita.."

Kedua manik kelam nan basah Jungkook melebar kala melihat Jimin yang meraih tengkuk Yoongi. Mendekatkan wajah mereka seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

Pemuda tampan nan atletis itu mengecup miliknya yang bahkan ia sendiripun belum menjamahnya.

Mereka, menodai tempat suci Jungkook.

Tempat yang menjadi saksi cintanya dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **PRANG!**

Jeon Jungkook membanting perabotnya. Menghancurkan seisi apartemennya demi melampiaskan segala yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Apakah dengan bersamanya, kau melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat kau bersamaku?!"

 **BRAKK!**

"Apakah dia mencintaimu, seperti aku yang amat mencintaimu?!"

 **BUAGH!**

"Apakah kau sudah melupakan segala rencana yang kita buat?! HAH?! MIN YOONGI!"

"Arrrgghhhh!"

Jungkook melampiaskan semuanya.

Memaki, menjerit, meraung, dan menangis.

Katakanlah jika pemuda tampan ini sudah tidak waras. Ia tak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia, sudah benar-benar tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain.

"Baiklah Sugar..." lirih Jungkook.

"Jika kau memang mencoba untuk menghancurkan hatiku.. Selamat.."

"Kau telah berhasil.. Melakukannya.."

.

.

.

"Hallo.."

 _"H-hyung.. Ini aku.."_

"Kook-ie? Ada apa?"

Pemuda cantik ini tampak mengernyit kala melihat jam yang terpatri apik diatas dinding kamarnya.

Jungkook menghubunginya di tengah malam.

 _"Aku.. Tak bisa tidur..."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Bisakah.. Kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu.. Untukku?"_

Yoongi mendengus sebal. Ia terpaksa bangun di tengah malam, hanya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lullaby?

Hell no!

" _C'mon babe_.. Aku mengantuk.. Minum saja susu hangat.. Seperti biasanya okey?"

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang.

 _"Baiklah.. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"_

"Apa lagi?"

 _"Katakan.. Katakan jika.. Kau mencintaiku.."_

"Chagiya.. Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Pemuda tampan yang berbaring di sebelah Yoongi menegur pemuda manis ini pelan. Membuat Yoongi sedikit panik.

 _"H-hyung... Kumohon.."_

Lama terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Baik Jungkook dan Yoongi masih terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

 **-pip-**

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Jungkook tersenyum. Memandang layar ponselnya yang diputus secara sepihak oleh pemuda cantiknya.

Wajah pemuda ini tampak pucat. Dengan lemah, ia meraih figura yang sempat ia banting. Menatap sosok pemuda cantik yang ada di dalamnya dengan netra sendunya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang melakukan itu semua..

"Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisi Jimin.."

Perlahan, Jungkook mengecup figura itu. Seiring dengan kedua netranya yang meneteskan kristal kesedihannya, pemuda tampan ini bergumam..

"Aku tak dapat bertahan lagi.."

"Min Yoon Gi.."

" _Saranghae_.."

.

.

.

Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy

Do you do what you did when you

Did with me?

Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans

That you made with me?

'cause baby I didn't

"MIN YOONGI HYUNG! _I LOVE YOU_! _I REALLY REALLY FUCKIN' DAMN IN LOVE WITH YOU_!"

"Aish! Jeon Jungkook~ Kau membuatku malu~"

You said you needed a little time

For my mistakes

It's funny how you use that time

To have me replaced

But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies

What you doin' to me

You're takin' him where we used to go

Now if you're tryin' to break my heart

It's working 'cause you know that

"Kau adalah nafasku hyung.. Kau hidupku.. Aku... Tak akan bisa tanpamu.. Kau segalanya bagiku.."

"Ughh~ Kau menyebalkan~"

I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm

It's getting harder to shield

This pain in my heart

"Maafkan aku... Kumohon.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.. Aku hanya takut kau pergi meninggalkanku.."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Jungkook-ah.. Aku dan dia.. Hanya berteman.."

That should be me, holdin' your hand

That should be me, makin' you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me, feelin' your kiss

That should be me, buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong, i can't go on,

Till you believe that, that should be me

Seorang pemuda cantik bersurai abu-abu terdiam kala membaca secarik kertas yang berisikan sebuah lagu di dalamnya. Pandangannya kosong bagai tak berjiwa. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan makian sepasang suami isteri yang ditujukan padanya.

Kini netranya beralih pada sosok yang tengah berbaring seraya tersenyum damai diatas ranjangnya. Seiring dengan suara televisi yang berdengung dan riuh rendah orang-orang disekitarnya.

 _"Pagi ini di kawasan Gangnam, Jeon Jungkook ditemukan tak bernyawa di pembaringannya.. Pemuda yang merupakan pewaris dari JK Empire ini mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya.. Bisa dipastikan, mahasiswa ekonomi Universitas Seoul ini tewas karena kehilangan banyak darah.."_

Tanpa pemuda cantik ini sadari, air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Menyesalpun kini tak ada gunanya..

Karena Jungkooknya telah menyerah..

Dan memutuskan untuk..

Melepaskan semuanya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remake from my old fict with Kristao as the main Pair..**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this fict..**

 **Maafkan segala kenistaan yang aku buat..**

 **Reviewnya harus panjang ya..**

 **Chuuuu!**


End file.
